


I Will Sing to You Everyday (If It Will Take Away the Pain)

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanboy Jared, M/M, Rock Star Jensen, Shy Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Jensen is the lead singer of the super popular rock band Super(Natural). Jared, a longtime fan. They say never to meet your heroes, but tonight Jared meets his, and the result is nothing he would have ever expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt:   
> "sO i basically love whatever you write and i noticed that your prompts were open and yeah??? idk my ideas suck lmao. but would you ever consider writing band!aus? like maybe one of them (wincest or j2 is fine) is the lead singer or something and the other is either a complete fanboy or just casually watches them sometimes."  
> *also please forgive any mistakes I know zero about guitars and wrote this in half an hour*

Jared screamed along with the crowd as Super(Natural) took the stage. He’d been following them for years, ever since they were a no-name small-town band playing in bars and coffee shops for free. Now they were the hottest band out there, selling millions of albums and sold-out arenas world-wide. He’d _barely_ been able to get a ticket this time.

He remembered the first time he saw them six years ago like it was yesterday. They’d wandered in and started playing at the coffee shop he frequented and within seconds Jared was hooked for life. Not just on the music, but on Jensen.

Jensen Ackles, the lead singer of Super(Natural). With gorgeous green eyes to match his equally gorgeous face and the voice of an angel, rock with a distinct southern twang, he was the man of Jared’s dreams, and _only_ of his dreams; absolutely perfect, and forever out of his reach.

Luckily, Jared had the ticket he’d purchased upgraded to the second row, thanks to his friend Stephen, who “knew a guy,” so he had a great view of the stage. Even though he’d seen them dozens of times already by now, practically becoming an obsessed groupie after he first saw them and started following them around Texas, it was as amazing as ever to watch Jensen command the eyes and ears of everyone in the venue. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach and adrenaline pumped through his veins, creating a familiar euphoria.

He sang along to every song, knowing every single word, guitar solo, and cadence down to his very bones. From experience he fully expected to lose his voice the next day, but it was _so_ worth it. The opening strings of “Kaleidoscope” started and Jared screamed even harder, this was his favorite song!

_“and I see every color in your eyes_  
some I don’t even have a name for  
you can call me a fool but I lose my cool  
falling into your kaleidoscope”

For one, blissful moment, Jared _swore_ that Jensen was looking right at him, _singing to him_. Their eyes locked and Jensen smiled, fumbling his movements on the guitar. Then the moment was over and Jared blinked, convinced he’d imagined the whole thing.

All too soon the lights came on and Jared came down, the show was over. Since Super(Natural) had grown big, after every show he got the after-concert blues, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see them until their next sold-out tour.

Thankfully, due to his frequent concert-going habits, Jared knew a shortcut to escape the crowd. With a wistful sigh he headed for the restrooms, where there was a rarely-used exit that lead out to the parking lot—

“Ouch!” Jared collided with a heavy wall of muscle and crashed to the hard cement.

“Oh, shit shit shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” A _very_ familiar voice drawled and Jared froze. No way. It couldn’t be. Not possible. Jared chanced peeking an eye open and standing before him, holding out a helping hand?

_Jensen._

_Fucking._

_Ackles._

“-I was just heading out to the tour bus and didn’t see ya man, it’s pretty dark out here. You alright?” Jensen continued to hold out a hand for him and looked concerned, while Jared couldn’t even breathe.

“G-Guh,” Jared choked out. _Really Jared? You graduated top of your class from MI-fucking-T and all you can say is GUH?_ Jared mentally chided himself, wanting nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

“You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you?” Jensen chuckled, _still_ holding out his hand. Trembling and a little dizzy from lack of oxygen, Jared tentatively took the proffered hand and allowed Jensen to help him up off the ground. Jensen’s hand was surprisingly soft yet strong, lifting him up like he weighed nothing at all. Jared just about fainted when it had the added benefit of landing him in Jensen’s personal space. Jensen smelled _just_ like he imagined, except better; old spice and leather and something undeniably _Jensen_.

_Okay Jared, you got this. You’ve imagined talking to Jensen a thousand fucking times. You can do this. Just like you practiced._ Sucking in a deep shaky breath, Jared said—or at least _tried_ to, “I-I-I’mmm, J-Ja-r-red.” Jared’s face burst into flames and he ducked his head, not able to look Jensen in the face after his epic fail.

Jensen didn’t seem perturbed by Jared’s stuttering, seemed to smile wider at it, and not in a bad way. “Hi Jared, I’m Jensen.”

“I-I know, everyone kn-knows,” Jared blushed. He fidgeted and the streetlight caught his face. Jensen’s eyes widened and he gasped, “It’s you…”

“Huh?”

“N-Nothing. So, uh, um, I was, I was wondering if you, would, want to, maybe ah,” Jensen looked down at the ground and ran a hand through is hair nervously, “c-come on the t-tour bus? For a bit? You know, so I can, ah, make sure you’re, okay, you know?”

Jared was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation. Yeah, he was dreaming, for sure. Somehow, he found enough presence of mind to nod his head.

“Great!” Jensen grinned and Jared swore he saw him blushing, but his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest so he wasn’t thinking rationally at the moment.

Jensen led him to the tour bus and Jared followed, practically floating. This was the best dream ever. As they stepped onto the bus Jared marveled not at the luxury of it, but at the domesticity of it. Clothes strewn everywhere, food on the counter, pieces of paper with what appeared to be handwritten lyrics on them. “Oh wow,” Jared breathed, completely unable to stop himself from staring like an idiot.

Jensen shrugged. “It’s home away from home. JDM and Rob are probably grabbing food right now.” He carried a small first-aid kit in his hand. “Looks like you scrapped your hand when you fell. Let me patch you up.”

He looked down and was surprised to find his hand bleeding, and suddenly, throbbing. “O-Oh! Uh, thank you.”

They sat at the kitchen nook while Jensen got to work cleaning the wound. Jensen’s hands seemed to be shaking enough to match Jared’s, so Jared stared at him curiously. “All done,” Jensen said, finishing dressing the wound. He caressed the skin of Jared’s palm around the gauze gently, sending shivers down Jared’s spine.

 When Jensen didn’t say anything, just continued to caress and hold Jared’s hand, Jared blushed. “J-Jensen? My hand?”

“Huh?” Jensen looked down as if he was startled to find he was still holding Jared’s hand. “Shit, sorry.” He dropped it like it was on fire and Jared tried not to let his disappointment show.

Something caught the corner of Jared’s eye and he looked further into the bus. That’s when he saw her. A 1967 Musicraft Messenger Electric Guitar.

Jensen followed Jared’s line of vision and smirked. “You like? She was my dad’s. Her name is Baby.”

“She’s beautiful.” Jared stepped closer for a better view, but was too scared to touch.

“Wanna take her for a spin?”

Jared thought the night couldn’t _possibly_ get any better, but apparently it could. Moments later he had Jensen giving him a private show, strumming on the guitar while he sang “Simple Man.” When Jensen urged him to sing a long, a playfulness in his eyes that made Jared weak, how was Jared to resist?

His nerves were long since shot and his voice was hoarse from screaming at the concert, but he tried. And sing he did. A rich, if raw, baritone filled the room as he sang along. He was so into the music that he didn’t even notice when it stopped and suddenly Jensen’s lips were on his.

“ _Your voice,_ ” Jensen breathed against Jared’s lips. “I noticed you, you’ve been following us for years now, since we were playing Coffee Beanery. Thought you were beautiful, but I was too scared to say anything. But oh god, your voice, _your voice_.”

“Y-You n-n-noticed m-me? _Me?_ ” Great, he was back to stuttering now.

“Uh-huh. You,” Jensen rubbed his thumb across Jared’s cheek in a gesture that was loving than it should be, “and your kaleidoscope eyes.”

Jared gasped. “Really? _Really_?” There was no way such a beautiful song could be about _him_.

“Hey, hey,” Jensen brushed away a tear Jared hadn’t known he’d been crying. “I mean it. You’ve inspired _a lot_ more of our music than you think.”

“Jensen, I think I’ve loved you ever since I saw you on stage,” Jared whispered. “You might think it’s a stupid little crush, but-”

“It’s not stupid. Cause if it was… I’d be pretty stupid too.” And then Jensen’s mouth was on his again, sending sparks throughout his body.

“You know,” Jensen muttered between kisses, “we’ve been needing another singer…”

“Huh?”

“Let’s talk about that later. _Now,_ let’s find out if you’re a screamer.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
